Leo and Rook Shar Vs Toiletnator
by Smarty 94
Summary: Leo and Rook Shar try to stop Toiletnator from stealing tons of nuclear energy in order to restore his new boss to life. Meanwhile; Mordecai and Penny take a test to prove themselves to be Prime Elite warriors while Sonic's father Jules takes a test of his own in the spirit world.
1. Killjoy's New Body

At an abandoned steel mill; a shadowy figure ran into the building and set a huge sack down on the ground.

"Must restore master, must restore master." said the figure.

He pulled out tons of robotic parts from the sack and approached an operating table with what looked like a humansized version of a Unicron possessed Megatron from Predacon's Rising, but without an arm and leg.

The figure appeared at the table and stepped out of the shadows, revealing that it was a very ratty and dirty Toiletnator.

"Must give master an arm and a leg." said Toiletnator.

He placed the robotic parts on the table and started working on a second arm and leg.

The Useless villain smirked.

"Any second Master and your body will be complete." said The Toliet Paper villain.

Later; the robotic body was complete.

Suddenly; the spirit of Killjoy appeared and inspected the body.

"Impressive, but it's missing something." said Killjoy.

Toiletnator became confused.

"What master?" said Toiletnator.

"A power source." said Killjoy.

The Toliet Villain smiled.

"I'll find you one boss. I mean I've been loyal to you and gotten everything you need for this ultimate plan and body." said Tolietnator.

Killjoy nodded.

"That's true." He said.

"When will all be revealed?" said Toiletnator.

"In due time." said Killjoy.

Toiletnator walked out of the steel mill.

"Must find power source for master, must find power source for master." said Toiletnator.

With Leo; he was climbing a rocky cliff.

He smirked.

"A Ninja must be skilled." He said. "Not to mention I'm a Plumber as well."

He continued to climb the cliff before eventually reaching the top where Rook Shar was waiting with a stop watch.

"How long was that?" said Leo.

Rook Shar checked the watch.

"Two minutes and thirty seven seconds." said Rook Shar.

Leo became shocked.

"Really?" said Leo, "I've been trying to break my old record of two minutes and thirty minutes for the last hour and a half."

"And the fact that this cliff has a slow moving elevator next to it doesn't help." said Rook Shar.

She pointed to an elevator that was coming up and Ray emerged from it and walked over to a coin operated binocular and placed a quarter in it before looking through the thing.

"Nice, very nice." said Ray.

He moved over to the edge of the cliff and did his helicopter hair trick to stay hovering.

"Very Very Very Very Very Very nice." said Ray.

"Now when did this cliff get a pair of coin operated binoculars?" said Rook Shar.

Leo stood up.

"First I'm seeing this." said Leo.

Rook Shar smirked.

"Here is a first." said Rook Shar.

She then playfully punched Leo in the shoulder.

Leo chuckled.

"I've got your first right here." said Leo.

He playfully punched Shar in the shoulder.

His girlfriend smiled.

"I love you Leo." She said.

Leo hugged Shar and the two put their heads together.

"I know you do." said Leo.

The two then kissed.

Ray turned to the group still looking through the coin operated binoculars.

"Get a room." said Ray.

"We've got rooms, you get a house." said Leo.

"I've got a house." said Ray.

Leo is mad and kicked Ray.

"I should be upset right now, but I'm not." said Ray.

"What're you politically correct?" said Leo.

"No, democrats are." said Ray, "I'm a republican, but that doesn't mean I would have voted for that Trump knockoff Pigeon Tody."

Leo did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Leo.

Later; Leo and Shar were at a McDonald booth and playing footsie with each other.

Two old guys noticed it.

"What the hell has the world come down to?" the first old guy said sounding like Leonard Nimoy.

"Back in my day that interracial shit never flowed with anybody else." the second old guy said sounding like William Shatner.

"It's 2017, we might as well support that type of stuff now." said the first old guy.

"I might as well be a captain of a spaceship." said the second old guy.

"And as for me, a Vulcan." said the first guy.

" _Order 152._ " a voice said from the PA system.

Leo stood up.

"Be right back feline-rific." Leo said before walking off.

"Hope so green baldy." said Rook Shar.

Leo smiled at that.

With Toiletnator; he was riding on the back of a semi pick up truck.

"Must find master a power source." said Toiletnator.

He saw a nuclear power plant and jumped off the truck.

He smirked.

"Perfect. The Boss will be pleased." said Tolietnator and pulled out a Comunicator. "Lord Killjoy do you read me?"

At the hideout Killjoy's spirit pressed a button on a machine.

"What is it? I was looking at my new body." said Killjoy.

"That's impressive and disturbing at the same time." Toiletnator said before clearing his throat, "Any who, I have an idea to power you up with nuclear energy."

Killjoy became shocked.

"Nuclear energy? That'll more then likely kill tons of innocent lives." Killjoy said before smirking, "I like it."

He then laughed and smirked again.

"You my loyal assistant will be rewarded double the times." said Killjoy.

"I hope so, the only reward I was given so far was a subscription to Hulu Plus. And I've been watching nothing but The Mick, and there's only seven episodes so far." said Toiletnator.

"Screw you, that is a great show, and Kaitlin Olson is a great actress by Earth standards." said Killjoy.

"I do like the show sir." said Tolietnator. "Also maybe we should send a monster. You know to distract anyone who may come and meddle."

Killjoy knew his minion was right.

"Okay then." said Killjoy.

He then turned off the communication and looked all over the place.

He saw a caterpillar and smirked.

"Screw it, this'll do." said Killjoy.

He used his powers and blasts the caterpillar and it grew and split in To and one became a red butterfly monster with purple wings and one a purple moth monster with red wings.

Killjoy is shocked.

"This is really disturbing on so many levels." said Killjoy.

He cleared his throat.

"Any who; keep anyone who might meddle with Toiletnator's thriving plans." said Killjoy.

The two monsters nodded.

"Right boss." said the Butterfly monster who sounded like Robin Williams.

"You got it." said the Moth Monster who sounded Like Elvis Presley.

The two flew off.

Killjoy smirked.

"Once Tolietnator gets the energy for my body I will give him his reward. Though I don't want to kill him because he's been loyal to me." said Killjoy. "I'll make him more powerful."

He pulled out a clipboard and looked at it.

"Okay, I'll kill him, and then resurrect him into a powerful being with no memories of his past life." said Killjoy.


	2. Seperate Tests

At the mansion swimming pool; Sonic was on a lawn chair sun bathing with shades on.

"This is what I'm talking about, no problems, no worries, and no crazed idiots all day." said Sonic.

Dudley ran outside.

"CANNONBALL!" yelled Dudley.

He jumped into the pool doing a cannonball.

Sonic pulled out an umbrella and opened it up before any water could hit him.

Dudley saw this and growled.

"That's not fair, you covered yourself." said Dudley.

Sonic closed up the umbrella.

"The term is shielded." said Sonic, "And that isn't all, Marco's standing on the roof about to pulled off a death defying stunt."

He became shocked upon realizing what he said and looked up and took off his shades.

"What the?" said Sonic.

Sure enough; Marco was on the mansion roof in only a pair of red swim shorts.

"Check it suckers, I'm about to jump into the swimming pool from this height." said Marco.

Sonic stood up and walked next to Jackie who was in a turquoise swim suit.

"You better not be telling him to do something crazy and stupid that only I would do if I was able to swim." said Sonic.

Jackie turned to Sonic and scoffed.

"As if." Jackie said before looking back up, "You got this sweetheart."

Marco nodded and jumped off the roof.

"You know the flag pole with prove to be problematic right?" said Dudley.

Jackie became confused.

"What flag pole?" said Jackie.

Marco landed groin first on a flag pole and groaned in pain.

Jackie became shocked.

"That flag pole." said Dudley.

Marco slipped off the pole and fell into the pool.

He swam up to the surface and over to the edge of the pool panting.

"Someone turned my avocado's into guacamole." said Marco.

Dudley started dipping a chip into a bowl of guacamole but became shocked upon hearing what Marco said and put the bowl on the ground before pushing it away.

Sonic whispered into Dudley's ear.

Dudley grabbed the bowl of guacamole and continued to dip chips into it.

Marco climbed out of the pool and was hugged by Jackie.

"You okay?" said Jackie.

"Yeah, I'm always fine. I always get back up no matter what." said Marco.

"Even after rejection." said Sonic.

Marco became mad and began to punch Sonic in the face, only for the hedgehog to make his own Excalibur appear and to go Excalibur Sonic and for Marco to punch the helmet and grasp his hand in pain.

Jackie lifted the shade part up and punched Sonic in the face.

Sonic growled.

Mordecai and Penny appeared with their own Mobian Neurotransmitter weapons on their hands.

"Good news, our neurotransmitter weapons have the Prime Elite setting." said Penny.

"Bad news, we need to find our own ways to unlock them." said Mordecai.

Sonic's armor and sword disappeared.

"Nice, all you need now is to spend a whole week in a Mobian temple." said Sonic.

"Uh, I just grabbed hold of my own weapon and it turned into the P.E.N." said Dudley.

"And mine landed in front of me after it fell from the sky." said Marco.

Inside the spirit world; Jules was in Golden armor similar to the 2017 Power Rangers film ranger armor and battling a human sized bot that seemed similar to the Armada version of Megatron.

The bot pulled out a mace and started slashing at Jules, but kept on missing him.

Jules grabbed the mace with his right hand before turning his left hand into a cannon and shooting the bot in the chest, causing it to explode.

The hedgehog dropped the mace and his armor turned into a golden version of the Neurotransmitter weapons as the Mobian gorrila who tried him appeared.

"Not bad, but it's still not good enough for when Killjoy will return." said the gorilla.

Sonic's father groaned.

"Shut it. I've been training non stop with no rest or breaks." said Jules.

"With the threat of Killjoy's return looming, you'll need all the training you can get for when he does return." said the gorilla.

"Very well, what else do you have?" said Jules.

A mountain appeared and Jules noticed it.

"You need to climb this mountain and reach the top of it." said the gorilla, "Without the use of your newly developed powers."

Sonic' father gasped in shocked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! WHY NOT MAKE ME CLIMB IT WITH ONLY MY TEETH!" shouted Jules.

"Because that would be very idiotic and you might lose them all the minute you start climbing." said the gorilla.

Jules did some thinking.

"Good point." said Jules.

He started climbing up the mountain.

The gorilla started floating up the mountain.

"Along the way, you'll find some difficulties that'll test your skills." said the gorilla.

"Like that time I saw you in a dress cross dressing?" asked Jules.

 **Cutaway Gag**

The gorilla was looking at himself in a mirror while wearing a white dress.

"Nice, very nice." said the gorilla.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"That was not for your eyes, now continue with climbing this mountain." said the gorilla.

Jules continued to climb the mountain.

In the living world; Penny and Mordecai had their Neurotransmitter weapons in sword mode and were sparing with each other.

Penny managed to knocked Mordecai's out of his hand.

"Not bad." said Penny.

"You weren't so bad yourself." said Mordecai.

Sonic shook his head.

"Okay, we'll never get anything done while bullshitting here, we need to do this at-"Sonic said before the scene quickly changed to him, Mordecai, Penny, Dudley, Marco, and Jackie at Sonic's shack on Bygone Island, "my shack on Bygone Island."

Everyone became confused.

"Is there a reason you decided to wait until we were in front of your Bygone Island shack to finish your sentence?" said Jackie.

"To be dramatic." said Sonic.

Everyone groaned and Jackie threw Sonic in the ocean.

But the Hedgehog emerged from the water and grabbed a towel before drying himself off.

"Any who, Mordo and Penny must journey through the jungle and possibly get into life threatening danger until they become Prime Elite warriors. The rest of us will stay in my shack and binge watch The New Celebrity Apprentice until you return." said Sonic.

Penny is mad.

"WHY ME AND THAT BLUE BIRD!" shouted Penny.

Sonic, Marco, and Dudley flashed their Prime Elite Neurotransmitter's to the two.

"Alright, alright, so we need to prove ourselves." said Mordecai.

"Yep, luckily if you run into any trouble of any sort, feel free to call us, now don't come back until you've proven yourselves." said Sonic.

Penny and Mordecai groaned and walked off.

"I'd be better off marrying a bat." said Mordecai.

Penny looked at the bird.

"Yeah right and your friend Pops has a Evil brother." She said.

"He did have an evil brother." said Mordecai.

Penny became confused.

"Did, what're you talking about?" said Penny.

Mordecai sighed.

"They're both dead." said Mordecai.

Penny became shocked.

"What?" said Penny.

"Yeah, Pops flew himself and his own brother into the sun." said Mordecai.

"Oh dude, I'm so sorry." said Penny.

"Yeah, I left the groundskeeper business and I became an artist." said Mordecai.

He then flashed a very terrible painting that looked like the G1 version of Optimus Prime fighting the Animated version of Optimus Prime battling each other, but both versions were green and yellow.

Penny became shocked.

"What the hell is that?" said Penny.

"Two versions of Optimus Prime battling each other." said Mordecai.

"It looks more like two recolors." said Penny.

"I know, I know, I'm a terrible artist, and yet I managed to sell one piece of art to the Louvre in Paris." said Mordecai.

Penny became shocked.

"You did?" said Penny.

Mordecai nodded.

The two continued to walk through the jungle, but unknown to them a pair of binoculars were watching them.

The binoculars came down, revealing that Big Time Beagle was watching them.

"So much for my vacation here." He said.

He turned to his other brothers Baggy, Burger, and Bouncer.

"How'd the looting go?" said Big Time.

Baggy became mad.

"Terrible, the assholes on this island run on the barter system." said Baggy.

Burger was chowing down on tons of burgers.

"I don't know, I actually like this system." said Burger.

"That's because you're a compulsive eating idiot Burger." said Bouncer.

Burger tossed a hammer at Bouncer in anger.

"Shut up." said Burger.

"Quite you fools, I just saw that two of those mainlanders who're tight with Scrooge McDuck are on this island." said Big Time.

Everyone is shocked.

"Mainlanders?" said Baggy.

"Yeah, and you know what that means?" said Big Time.

"Cold hard cash." said Bouncer.

"Or training experience for a upcoming battle?" asked Burger.

He was then hit on the back of the head by a hammer that Bouncer was holding.

"Shut up you dumb ass." said Bouncer, "Get their money, and hopefully we'll be able to get access to Scrooge's money bin."

"If it's on here." said Burger.

"This is an island that's about thirty miles or so away from America, of course it won't be here." said Big Time.

Burger did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said Burger.


	3. Toiletnator Breaks In

With Leo and Rook Shar; the two were in a green 2017 stingray corvette at a Drive In Theater watching The Lego Batman Movie.

Shar snuggled up to the turtle.

"I can't believe that there is a new Lego Movie. How do they get the mouths to move?" asked Rook Shar.

"You got me, that's probably the only thing that's even pencil or computer animated in the whole film." said Leo.

"That maybe." said Shar.

Leo pushed a button on the Drive Thru theater menu and some nacho's appeared on his lap.

Rook Shar is shocked.

"Whoa." said Shar.

"Yeah, it's a new feature." said Leo.

"Still, the whole plot of the movie is amazing, especially since it shows an emotional side to the Joker." said Rook Shar.

Leo nodded.

"I know I feel bad for him." said Leo.

"Still you'd think they would give the Lego mini figures fingers in movies." said Rook Shar.

"That would be cool, but weird." said Leo.

He grabbed a medium sized cup and pushed it on the lever underneath the grape soda and some soda poured into the cup before he drank the soda.

"But the Phantom Zone is weird." said Leo.

"I heard that." said Phyllis who was watching the movie.

Leo and Shar became confused.

"What the, shouldn't you be some place else?" said Rook Shar.

"Yeah, but everything is taken care of." said Phyllis.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Phantom Zone; Camouflage was looking at a clipboard with a piece of paper on it.

"Voldemort, check. Sauron, check." said Camouflage, "Wicked Witch?"

He looked around the place and became mad.

"Somebody better have dumped a bucket of water or dropped a farm house on that bitch, I shit you not." said Camouflage.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Leo became shocked.

"You entrusted a smuggler as temporary gatekeeper to the Phantom Zone?" said Leo.

"In retrospect I did want to get away from that place for a while." said the Gatekeeper.

"But you entrusted the Phantom Zone to a chameleon who smuggles stuff for a living." said Rook Shar.

"He has children and he keeps a honey badger who is oddly enough named Badger around due to his smarts and his immunity to poison." said Leo.

Phyllis did some thinking.

"Okay retrospect was a bad idea." said Phyllis.

She sighed.

With Toiletnator; he barged into the power plant.

"ALRIGHT, THIS IS A ROBBERY!" yelled Toiletnator.

A bunch of turrets appeared and started firing lasers at the villain.

But he held his hand out and all the lasers stopped in front of him.

He smirked.

"So many great gifts from Lord Killjoy." said Toiletnator.

He moved his hand to the side and the lasers followed before hitting tons of security camera's.

He laughed.

"Perfect." The Toilet themed villain said.

He walked through the plant and entered the control room and sat down before plugging a flash drive into the computer.

" _Transferring tons of overly complicated data to flash drive in 2 hours and 35 minutes._ " said a computer voice.

Toiletnator groaned.

"I hate it when things take to long." said Toiletnator.

He growled at this.

"I'd better kill some time." said Toiletnator.

He pulled out an iPad.

"Perhaps some Powerless and SNL will keep me entertained for a while." said Toiletnator.


	4. The Test Begins

In the spirit world; Jules continued climbing the mountain but was getting tired.

"Who knew that climbing a mountain in the spirit world could be very exhausting?" said Jules.

He reached a ledge and stood up on it before looking down and panting.

A window opened up next to him and Mufasa who was in the room looked down.

"You're only one fourth of the way up." said Mufasa.

Jules is shocked by Mufasa.

"Hey what gives?" said Jules.

"Anyone who isn't living can enter the spirit world." said Mufasa.

Jules did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Jules.

"By the way, when you reach the halfway point, you'll have a challenge to take on." said Mufasa.

He went back in the window before closing it.

"Huh Batman Reference." Jules said.

He continued climbing up the mountain.

In Sonic's shack on Bygone Island; Marco was showing his own dimensional scissors to Sonic and Jackie.

"So I spent sixteen years in another dimension which was actually eight minutes on this planet to blow out a flame just to get my own dimensional scissors." said Marco.

Dudley was currently sleeping.

"How do you like that, you actually managed to do the one thing that no one else has ever been able to pull off. You bored Dudley to sleep." said Sonic.

Dudley slowly woke up.

"Wha-what happened?" said Dudley.

"Marco spent sixteen years in a different dimension." said Jackie.

"And you were bored to sleep by one of Marco's boring stories." said Sonic.

Marco groaned.

"My stories aren't boring." said Marco.

"You spent eight minutes off of Earth and sixteen years in different dimensions, I could tell an interesting story in only a fraction of the time. Just recently I saw a blood moon on this planet that seemed odd and used my Darkspine form just to destroy it." said Sonic.

"I thought it was cool Rat Shit." said Dudley to Sonic. "But I think you should break up with Jackie. I hate her and she is an awful skateboarder."

"First off you shouldn't be telling me that since I'm dating a goth who's the same age as me, secondly Jackie's in this room." said Sonic.

Dudley turned to Jackie and Marco.

"Nevermind." said Dudley.

"I'm going to check on Mordo and Penny." said Sonic.

He pulled out his iPhone and sent a text to Penny saying "How's it going with Foghorn Leghorn's possible relative?"

A text from Penny appeared on his phone that said "It's going good, nothing special has happened yet."

Sonic sent a text saying "I'll check back in thirty minutes."

He put his phone away.

"They're fine." said Sonic.

"As fine as the fact that I'm now also dating Star which doesn't even remotely bother me or Jackie?" said Marco.

"Yeah, as fine as-"Sonic said before realizing what Marco said and becoming shocked, "Wait what?"

Jackie is shocked.

"How could you not have known that? It happened a month ago." said Jackie.

"A month?" said Dudley, "I've been busy with my T.U.F.F job."

"And I've been teaching Lynn some archery." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

An arrow missed a target and wound up hitting a cow named Otis who was on all fours in the butt.

"MOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Otis.

Lynn who was holding a bow and arrow became shocked.

"Oops." said Lynn.

Sonic appeared next to Lynn and held both her arms and held them upwards.

"The bow's your guide, and the arrow's your projectile." said Sonic.

He grabbed an arrow and placed it on Lynn's bow and arrow string.

Lynn released the arrow and it hit the target's bulls eye.

"See, was that so difficult?" said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

"This weird ass relationship news is to disturbing for me." said Dudley.

"I'll show you disturbing." said Marco.

He removed his shirt, revealing that he had an eight pack set of abs.

Sonic became shocked.

"How the hell do you have an eight pack, in fact, how come I didn't notice this until now?" said Sonic.

"Agreed." said Jackie.

Dudley inspected the abs and pressed down as hard as possible on them.

"Nice, very nice." said Dudley.

"It looks like John Cena and Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson had a very strong love child." said Sonic.

Marco stared at Sonic.

"That better be a compliment." said Marco.

"It is." said Sonic.

With Penny and the bird that could be related to Big Bird they were climbing up a wall 60's Batman Style.

"Well this might not end well." said Penny.

"You're telling me, this is very unusual for this time." said Mordecai, "You'd think that only Adam West and Burt Ward were the only ones who had the guts to do this."

Penny nodded.

A window opened up and the Lego version of Sauron appeared and saw the two.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" said Lego Sauron.

Penny saw him and gulped.

"Nothing important just-"Penny said before realizing something, "Wait a minute, shouldn't you bee in the Phantom Zone?"

"I left a dummy there so that no one gets suspicious." said Lego Sauron.

"I'm suspicious." said Mordecai.

"Zip it Big Bird wannabe." said Lego Sauron.

Mordecai pulled out his Neurotransmitter weapon and it turned into a saw off shotgun like blaster and shot Sauron in his only eye.

The all seeing eye being screamed in pain.

"MY EYE!" yelled Lego Sauron.

He went back into the building and closed the window as Penny and Mordecai continued to scale the wall.

The two reached the top and saw the Beagle Boys as well.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to show up." said Big Time.

Penny and Mordecai became shocked.

"The Beagle Boys?" said Mordecai, "Here on Bygone Island?"

"Why would you come here to make money? This place runs on the barter system." said Penny.

Big time is shocked.

"WHAT!" He shouted and grabbed Burger and threw him off the mountain.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted and fell till he isn't seen again.

"Seriously? I just said two chapters ago that this island runs on the barter system." said Baggy.

Big Time did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said Big Time.

"We do have some hostages now, chances are there maybe more mainlanders on this island." said Bouncer.

"You're right." said Big Time. "But first go see if Burger is ok and alive."

"How?" asked Bounder.

Big Time grabbed Bouncer and threw him off the cliff.

"YOU STUPID ASS HOLE DICK!" Bouncer shouted and fell till he isn't seen again.

Big Time turned to his only remaining sibling.

"Search them." said Big Time.

Baggy approached Mordecai and Penny and removed all their belongings, including their Neurotransmitter weapons.

Big Time became confused by them.

"What is all this?" said Big Time.

"We have no quarrel with you, we've got other problems to deal with." said Mordecai.

"That's right." said Penny.

However Big Time laughed and pointed to Penny.

"Shut up bitch." He said

Penny then pulled out a small pistol and aimed it at Big Time and Baggy.

"What the hell did you call me?" said Penny.

The Beagle Boys became shocked.

"Where did you have that this whole time?" said Big Time.

Mordecai sniffed the gun and gagged.

"You don't want to know." said Mordecai, "In fact, I wish I didn't know already."

Back in the spirit world; Jules continued to climb the mountain before eventually reaching the halfway point and standing up and panting.

Suddenly; a Sayian named Nappa appeared behind Jules.

"It's about damn time someone reaches the halfway point. I just about put McDonalds out of business." said Nappa.

Jules turned to Nappa and became shocked.

"What is an evil Sayian doing here in the spirit world?" said Jules.

"I'm part of this test of yours for when Killjoy returns." said Nappa.

"Right and let me guess, Freeza and Cell are part of the test as well?" asked Jules.

Naps became shocked.

"How'd you know?" He asked

"Call it a hunch." said Jules.

A home made alien named Cell and a different alien named Frieza appeared.

"Prepare yourself, we won't be taking it easy on you." said Frieza.

Jules pulled out his own Neurotransmitter weapon.

"Magnus Elite Neurotransmitter, don't fail me now." said Jules.


	5. Toiletnator Failure

With Leo and Rook Shar; the two were exiting the Drive Thru theater.

"Some Lego film that was." said Shar.

"Yeah, I'll have to sympathize with that version of Joker." said Leo.

"Amen." said Rook Shar.

"Heck I'm shocked that he has feelings unlike his other counterparts." said Leo.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In 1966; the 1966 version of Joker was laughing as he was weilding some type of vacuum like backpack.

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" yelled 1966 Joker.

He continued to laugh.

In 1989; the 1989 version of Joker held a gun to the back of someone's head.

"Tell me, have you ever danced with the devil in the pail moonlight?" said 1989 Joker.

He then pulled the trigger and the figure fell to the ground dead.

In 2004; The the Batman version emerged from a manhole cover close to Arkham Asylum.

"Good bye Arkham, hello Gotham." said The Batman Joker.

In 2008; The Dark Knight version of the Joker held a knife in some guys mouth.

"You want to know how I got these scars?" said Dark Knight Joker.

The man shook his head.

"To bad, I'll give you the abridged version. My pappy drank, stuck a knife in my mouth, and kept on saying 'Why so Serious' before cutting my mouth open." said Dark Knight Joker.

In 2009; The Brave and the Bold version of Joker had a bunch of people attached to a table close to a whoopee cushion.

"This is going to be a real gas." said Brave and the Bold Joker.

He laughed some more.

With the Killing Joke Joker he was at a theme park with Commissioner Gordon.

"I'm going to drive you mad buddy." said Killing Joke Joker.

He then laughed.

With the Lego version of Joker; he was being held by the ankle by Lego Superman.

"So you're the clown who wound up releasing all the villains in the Phantom Zone." said Lego Superman.

"Yep, all to prove that I am Batman's greatest enemy." said Lego Joker.

"You seem way to ugly to be a villain." said Lego Superman.

Lego Joker became sad and started to cry.

Lego Superman became confused.

"Are-are you crying?" said Lego Superman.

Lego Joker became mad.

"No..." he said "YOUR CRYING!"

But Lego Hal Jordan was filming the whole thing on his smart phone.

"Oh yeah, this shit's going straight on YouTube." said Lego Hal Jordan.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Leo and Rook Shar were at a traffic intersection watching the video of Lego Joker crying.

"So much for being taken seriously." said Rook Shar.

"With a name like Joker, who would take you seriously?" said Leo.

"Good point." said Rook Shar

"But what about all the Batman's?" Asked Leo.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In 1966; the sixties version of Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson went into Bruce's study and went down the fire pole entry to the Batcave before entering the cave as Batman and Robin.

"Quick Robin, to the Batmobile." said 60's Batman.

"Right." said Robin.

The Dynamic Duo entered the sixties Batmobile before driving off into it.

In 1989; the Tim Burton film version of Batman was on a rooftop holding some guy over the edge.

"Tell your friends about me." said 89 Batman.

"Who are you?" said the goon.

"I'm Batman." said 1989 Batman.

In 2004; the the Batman version of Batman was holding his version of the Penguin by the ankle.

The Penguin started quacking in fear.

"This is terrible." said the Penguin.

"It's going to get much worse then it already is pal." said The Batman.

In 2005; The Dark Knight version of Batman was in a hospital room with a recently burnt up Harvey Dent and placed his quarter on a table.

"I'm so sorry Harvey." said The Dark Knight.

With the Lego version of Batman; he was in the Lego bat cave playing Guitar Hero.

"NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, BATMAN!" yelled Lego Batman.

He did more on his Guitar and smashed it.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"At this point, I wouldn't be to surprised if we saw any Lego versions of our friends." said Leo.

Suddenly; the Lego version of the Mystery Machine appeared and Lego Shaggy and Lego Scooby were in it and turned to the two.

"Like how's it going?" said Lego Shaggy.

Leo's Jaw dropped.

Shar noticed it.

"So much for not being surprised." said Shar.

Back with Toiletnator; he was still checking on the downloading of data to his flash drive.

"This is a waste of my time." said Toiletnator.

" _Just for that, I'll add an additional 45 minutes to the transferring._ " said the computer voice.

Toiletnator became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Toiletnator.

" _How's that bitch?_ " said the computer voice.

Toiletnator growled.

"My boss Killjoy needs this and YOUR GOING TO FINISH THIS NOW!" yelled Toiletnator.

A middle finger appeared on the screen.

Toiletnator became shocked.

"Oh a wise guy huh?" said Toiletnator.

He pulled out a blaster and shot the computer, but the whole power plant wound up shutting down.

"God dammit, I should have thought that through." said Toiletnator.


	6. Interrogation

Back in Sonic's shack; his group was watching The Mick on TV.

"You know, there is something I've been wondering for a while now." said Sonic.

"What?" said Marco.

"How did you and Jackie come up with that weird ass three way relationship involving Star?" said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

In City Hall; Kronk was stamping stuff when his phone rang once.

" _Mayor Kronk, there's someone out here to see you._ " said a voice on his phone.

Kronk pushed a button.

"Tell the person I'm busy." said Kronk.

He removed his finger from the phone.

" _She says that she's a friend of those Toon Manor residents._ " said the phone voice.

Kronk is shocked.

He then pushed the same button.

"Send her in." said Kronk.

He removed his finger from the phone as Jackie, Janna, and Ray entered the room.

"Mayor Kronk, name's Jackie Lynn Thomas. I've got a proposition of a bill to be made into a Toon City law." said Jackie.

"Alright." Kronk said before turning to Janna and Ray, "And why're these two here?"

"I'm here for emotional support." said Janna.

"Me, it's because Jackie needed a ride to this place." said Ray.

"Fair enough." said Kronk.

Jackie placed a file on Kronk's desk and the mayor opened it up before reading the form that was in it.

"Allows for a guy or gal to get married to more then one other-"Kronk said before becoming shocked, "What're you, a desperately in love teenager?"

Jackie did some thinking.

"Yeah you can say that." said Jackie.

"I can't in all good will pass a bill like this as a law." said Kronk, "But we've already got a pigeon who is trying to make sure immigrants don't come into this country and nobody voted for as a president, so what the hell."

He then stamped the bill, making it into a law.

 **End Flashback**

Dudley and Sonic became shocked.

"That was your idea?" said Dudley.

"I'd have expected something like this from a guy, but from you Jackie?" said Sonic, "Dammit you're a skateboarding chick who wound up getting involved in our upcoming battle with Killjoy when you started dating Marco."

Jackie smiled.

"Oh like how no one invited Lego Batman to a Batman Party?" asked Jackie.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Inside the Animated Series version of the Batmobile; tons of different Batman's were partying when Lego Batman entered and became shocked.

"What the hell?" said Lego Batman.

A record scratching sound was heard and all the versions of Batman turned to Lego Batman.

"Shit." said Batman Forever Batman.

"You guy's are having a party and didn't invite me?" said Lego Batman.

"Uhhh..." said Animated Series Batman, "Your invitation must have gotten lost in the mail."

"Lost? If any invitation was lost, then the 60's version of Batman wouldn't be here." said Lego Batman.

"No the Teen Titans Go Version would have been lost." said the Beyond Batman, "I mean have you heard that laugh? Plus it looks like he is gay with that version of Commissioner Gordon."

Lego Batman turned to the Beyond Batman.

"Aren't you supposed to be from the future McGinnis?" said Lego Batman.

The future Batman became shocked and removed his mask, revealing that he was Terry McGinnis.

"Oh boy." said Terry .

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah why was the future version of Batman there?" said Sonic.

Everyone groaned.

In the sky; the two Beagle Brothers are still falling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed.

Bouncer check his watch.

"Fifteen minutes, and we're still falling." said Bouncer.

The two then fell on the ground.

"Nevermind." said Bouncer.

Burger grabbed a hoe and picked it up.

"Time to find any other mainlanders." said Burger.

Bouncer turned to Burger.

"That's what you're going to use to attack who could be here. Chances are that blue hedgehog who calls Scrooge grandpa could be here." said Bouncer.

Burger turned to the hoe.

"Dirty hoe." Burger said before dropping it, but he then picked it back up, "I'm sorry baby, I love you."

Bouncer dragged Burger off.

The two reached Sonic's shack and slowly walked into it, only to see the whole place was empty.

The two became shocked.

"Huh, empty." said Bouncer.

But the two were hit on the back of their heads and passed out.

Later; the two slowly regained consciousness to see Sonic, Marco, Jackie, and Dudley.

"Hey they're coming back. Should I knock them out again?" said Dudley.

"No Dudley, we need to get some answers out of them, figure out if they've done anything to Mordo and Penny, and why're they're here on Bygone Island?" said Sonic.

"Why would the Beagle Boys come here of all places? The population of this island runs on the barter system." said Jackie.

"Our lips are sealed, we ain't telling you assholes anything." said Bouncer.

"Yeah, there is no way you'll get us to break." said Burger.

A Pizza Hut box was thrown in front of the two and Burger became shocked.

"Starting to break." said Burger.

He then grabbed the Pizza and ate it whole.

"Alright, new plan." said Sonic.

Later; the Beagles were tied up to chairs and looking at another Pizza Hut box.

Burger started drooling.

"Don't you do it bitch." said Bouncer.

"Behold, Pizza Hut's greatest idea for the 2014 Michael Bay Ninja Turtle's film which was crap." Sonic said before opening up the box to reveal a pizza with tons of cheese on it, "NOVATANOVE FORMAGGIO! The 99 cheese pizza."

"I've dreamed of this day my whole life." said Burger.

"Grab a slice everyone, it's chow time." said Sonic.

The four friends each grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite out of their slices.

"Mmm, am I getting a taste of munster cheese?" said Sonic, "Because it's making me think of that 60's sitcom called Munsters right now."

"Oh wow, there must be some provolone in this thing. I should use that the next time I make some nacho's." said Marco.

Burger started groaning.

"Not a word you idiot." said Bouncer.

Jackie took a bite out of her slice.

"Oh god, this is really good. I'm getting a taste of cheddar, Asiago, and some talagio." said Jackie.

"I'm detecting some mozzarella as well." said Dudley.

Burger groaned.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, MY BROTHERS AND I ESCAPED FROM PRISON FOR A VACATION AND HOPES OF GETTING MONEY, BUT I MISLEAD THEM HERE JUST SO I CAN GET A GOOD MEAL AND NOW BIG TIME AND BAGGY HAVE YOUR FRIENDS HOSTAGE!" yelled Burger.

Bouncer groaned.

"You dumb asshole." said Bouncer.

"And where are your other two brothers?" asked Sonic.

"They're on top of a building just five miles south of here. NOW GIVE ME SOME PIZZA!" yelled Burger.

Dudley just grabbed the pizza and walked off with it.

"Oh we'll give you something alright. A one way trip back to prison." said Dudley.

Marco dialed a number on his phone and put it to his ear.

"You looking for the Beagle Boys, we found them. Bygone Island." said Marco.

He then hung up the phone and picked up the same hoe that Burger was holding.

"Now that we've got what we wanted, time to go Beagle Boy hunting." said Marco.

Jackie turned to Marco.

"Put down the hoe, you're already armed with a multi weapon." said Jackie.

Marco turned to the hoe angrily.

"Dirty hoe." Marco said before dropping it and picking it back up again, "I'm sorry baby, I love you."

"And if your wondering why we were falling Big Time threw us off a cliff." said Bouncer, "Be sure you throw him off the cliff."

"That we didn't notice." Sonic said before turning to the others, "Let's go."

The other three nodded and walked off with Sonic.

Back in the spirit world; Jules was slashing his sword at Frieza, but the alien kept on dodging.

"Like I'm going to let someone slice me with a sword a second time." said Frieza.

Jules kept trying to slash Frieza but the Purple Dome Alien laughed.

"I have trained myself to avoid swords." said Frieza

He then fired some ki at Jules who deflected all the attacks.

Jules turned around very quickly and deflected a Kamehameha blast over to Nappa who quickly vaporized within it.

Cell teleported in front of Jules and right hooked him, sending the hedgehog crashing through the mountain before emerging on the other side and grabbing hold of a ledge.

"Need some help right now." said Jules.

The Mobian gorilla who's testing him floated down to Jules while meditating.

"No, you need to figure this whole thing out on your own." said the gorilla.

He then floated off.

Cell teleported in front of Jules who grabbed both ends of his Magnus Elite Warrior and his own armor appeared on his body.

"Come and get some." said Jules.

Cell flew towards Jules, but the hedgehog jumped in the air and fired some ki of his own on Cell's back, sending him falling to the ground.

Jules then grabbed the mountain and continued to climb it.

Cell and Frieza saw this and growled.

"Die." said Frieza.

He then shot tons of energy at Jules, but the hedgehog kept on dodging them.

Cell smirked.

He teleported in front of Jules, but the hedgehog turned his right hand into a Mega Man like buster cannon and shot Cell in the chest, sending him flying far away.

Jules then turned his right hand into a drill and started drilling into the mountain and crawled into the hole before covering it up.

The hedgehog started breathing heavily.

"Got to complete this test, and I need to do it by getting to the top of the mountain." said Jules.


	7. Failure

With Toiletnator; he was taking an uber cab to another nuclear power plant.

He got out of the car and turned to the driver.

"You're the worst uber driver ever." said Toiletnator.

"You're the worst passenger ever." said the driver.

He then drove off.

"Asshole. I can't believe he showed me a picture of his ugly ass mother. She is so ugly and a bitch." said the toliet Villain.

He then walked towards the power plant as the two butterfly monsters appeared.

"Killjoy sent us." said the red butterfly.

Toiletnator sighed.

"About damn time. I already destroyed one power plant." said Toiletnator.

"Sorry we were at the movies seeing Lego Batman Movie." said the purple moth monster. "Those villains were weird."

Flashback

The two moths were in a theater watching the Lego Batman Movie.

"What kind of villains are these? Crazy Quilt, Eraser, Polka Dot, Condiment King? Those sound like phony's." said the purple moth.

"Joker did say that they're all real and worth the google." said the red moth.

"True." said his partner. "Though Egg Head? That sounds like a name of a D.C. Comics Villain."

The two then saw Eggman sitting down as well.

"Nope, sounds more like Elmer Fudd's original name and what a certain blue hedgehog calls me on purpose." said Eggman.

End Flashback

"Whatever, let's just get some data on this energy." said Toiletnator.

The three walked into the power plant.

However blasts of energy blasted them and the trio were shocked.

"Okay, new plan." said Toiletnator.

However; the red monster was hit in the back by a ninja star and screamed.

"MY BACK!" yelled the monster.

Tolietnator turned and saw Leo and Rook Shar.

"That Ninja Brat and his Ugly Girlfriend." said Tolietnator.

"How the hell did two characters find us so quickly?" said the purple moth.

"We heard that one power plant was destroyed and decided to come to another one just to be safe." said Leo.

"And we were right." said Rook Shar

Tolietnator is crossed.

"Oh yeah and try this." He said and snapped his fingers.

Soon Grinders appeared and got ready for battle.

Leo drew out his swords and charged towards the bots before slicing them.

Some Grimders turned into Motorcycles and some got on them and rode into battle.

Shar pulled out a Proto-Tool and started shooting some Grinders.

Toiletnator pulled out a lawn chair and sat down on it before pulling out a cup of tea and started drinking it.

"Mmm, lovely." said Toiletnator.

"Oh by the way I cracked the code, I figured out these shadow orginizations." the purple monster sang.

Tolietnator smirked.

"This is the life." said Toiletnator.

A slashing motion appeared in front of Toiletnator and he cowered in fear.

But he looked around and sighed in relief.

His clothes split in half, revealing only a pair of white boxers with red hearts on them.

He became shocked.

"Alright, who's the asshole that sliced my clothes off?" said Toiletnator.

Everyone was shocked.

Leo then pointed to a wimpy looking eight year old guy.

"Why would a child do something like this to me?" said Toiletnator.

"Actually I was pointing to the Lego minifigure right next to him." said Leo.

Toiletnator then saw Lego Deathstroke with both his swords out.

"HAHA!" He laughed.

The lego figure then ran off.

"Well at least I'm not some human who was mutated into a rat and killed by some mutated man." said Toiletnator.

Leo became mad and ran towards Toiletnator before bashing him to the ground very hard, causing some blood and some teeth to gush out of his mouth.

The two bug monsters laughed.

"Should we grow?" they asked while laughing.

But Leo ran to the two and ran them through with his swords.

The two monsters gasped for air while coughing up blood.

Leo removed his swords and the monsters fell to the ground dead.

He then placed his swords back into their sheaths.

Toiletnator stood up in anger.

"You ruined my evening and plans for the weekend." said Toiletnator, "But no matter, I now have the data I need to create nuclear energy to restore Lord Killjoy back to life."

Leo and Shar became shocked.

"What?" said Leo, "You're working for Killjoy?"

Toiletnator pulled out his flashdrive.

"That's right, with this thing, I'll be able to bring him back to the living world." said Toiletnator.

Rook Shar shot the flashdrive, destroying.

The toilet villain became shocked.

"That was the only drive I had." said Toiletnator.

"Do you think Killjoy really cares about you or anyone else?" said Rook Shar.

"He's using you just so he can resume his plans for universal destruction. Once he get's what he wants, he'll kill you." said Leo.

Toiletnator became mad.

"You're lying." said Toiletnator, "He'll never do such a thing."

"Are we?" said Leo.

Tolietnator is mad and used his powers to wrap the two in Toliet paper.

"I'll show you." He said and contacted his boss. "Sir the two big monsters are down can you use your powers to make them giant so I can continue with the plan?"

Killjoy who was in the lair smirked at this.

"No." said Killjoy.

Toiletnator became confused.

"Seriously, you can't help me?" said Toiletnator.

"Of course not, I'm dead and in spirit form. I can't even fully use my powers until I return to the world of the living with a new body." said Killjoy.

Toiletnator groaned.

"Godammit." said Toiletnator.

"Keep them busy." said Killjoy.

Toiletnator groaned and turned off his communicator.

"Always having to do all the work." said Toiletnator.

He then tossed jumper cables from his chest on the two heroes and electrocuted them.

Leo screamed as he tossed one of his swords into Toiletnator's chest, causing him to scream and the shocking stopped.

"You threw a sword into my chest, what the hell is wrong with you?" said Toiletnator.

"What? You were electrocuting us." said Leo.

"Well yeah, but I'm still a human just like you were." said Toiletnator.

"No I wasn't." said Leo.

Toiletnator became shocked.

"Wait, you didn't start off as a human?" said Toiletnator.

"Nope." said Leo, "An ordinary pet turtle."

At the lair Killjoy heard that and is shocked.

"I did not see that one coming." He said.

Toiletnator removed the sword from his chest.

"That had to be the worst thing to ever happen to me." said Toiletnator.

He looked at the sword and saw tons of blood.

"Second worst thing to happen to me." said Toiletnator.

"Seltzer water and lemon." said Rook Shar.

Leo is mad though.

"Jerk." said Leo.

Toiletnator became confused.

"Seltzer water and lemon?" said Toiletnator.

"To cleaning blood off, or just wear red." said Shar.

"Okay then, I'll just-"Toiletnator said before looking at the bloody sword again and fainting.

At the Lair, Killjoy is shocked.

"Dumb blood hating shit." said Killjoy.

His eyes glowed as Toiletnator was teleported away from Leo and Shar's sights.

"Okay that was pretty cool." said Shar.

"Yeah, but I don't like the looks of Killjoy in cahoots with someone just for a new living body." said Leo.

"Me neither." said Rook Shar.

Leo pulled out his tPhone and started texting.

"What are you doing?" said Shar.

"Spreading the word to everyone who is still alive and was involved in that battle in Egypt." said Leo.

Rook Shar is confused.

"And everyone else who wasn't but are new to us?" said Shar.

"Might as well, they'll have to learn everything from Terrapin." said Leo.


	8. Five Prime Elite Warriors

Back on Bygone Island; Sonic's group was climbing up the same building Mordecai and Penny were climbing 60's Batman style.

Sonic and Dudley were on one rope and Marco and Jackie were on another.

"You know just yesterday I saw that recent episode of Pokemon Sun and Moon with English subtitles and learned something shocking about Professor Kukui's Rockruff." said Sonic.

"That Rockruff spends every night entering illegal underground Pokemon fights?" said Dudley.

"No, that it's been a wild Pokemon for fourteen episodes." said Sonic.

The others became shocked.

"What?" said Jackie.

"Yeah that came as a surprise to me. But when I heard that Kukui wanted Ash to have the Rockruff, I was thinking that he would also give him a Pokeball that the Rockruff could have been captured in." said Sonic.

"I thought it was his Pokémon and a walking Pokémon." said Jackie.

"I was hoping he finds a Shiny Wild Rockruff and catches that." said Marco.

"Considering that it was never official captured by the prof, Kukui isn't legally responsible for any trouble it get's in. See this alternate scene for yourself in this perfectly time cutaway gag." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At an Alola Reigon beach; Ash, Pikachu, Rotom Pokedex, and Professor Kukui were praising Rockruff.

Ash, Kukui, and Rotom Pokedex started speaking Japanese.

But the scene then froze up.

 **Brief End Cutaway Gag**

The cutaway was then pushed out of the way by Sonic who looked at the readers.

"Yeah this episode just aired in Japan, so we're going to dub it in English for the American audience right now." said Sonic.

He then pushed the cutaway scene back in it's place.

 **Resume Cutaway Gag**

"This is just a thought, but why don't you capture Rockruff." Kukui said in English.

Ash became shocked.

"You want me to own your Rockruff?" said Ash.

Kukui chuckled.

"It's not my Rockruff. Well not legally, I never placed it in a Pokeball." said Kukui.

Ash became more shocked.

"Seriously, you're just letting a wild Pokemon live in your house which I'm crashing in for the time being, and you're allowing it to spend every night entering illegal underground Pokemon fights?" said Ash.

The Professor laughed.

"That's my life for you." said Kukui.

"I've got a wild Mr. Mime in my house who's living there rent free." said Ash.

"Pika." Pikachu said in agreement.

"I have to side with Ash on this zzt." said Rotom Pokedex.

"You want the Rockruff or not? You do seem like an ultimate team together, it learned Rock Throw because of you." said Kukui.

Rockruff jumped on Ash and started licking his face.

Ash smiled.

"Okay then, let me just get a Pokeball out." said Ash.

He then pulled out a Pokeball and held it in front of Rockruff.

"You know what to do." said Ash.

Rockruff smirked and nodded.

It then tapped the Pokeball and it opened up as he turned red and went into the ball before it closed up.

The ball shook a bit before stopping.

"Another addition to my Alola Pokemon." said Ash.

"Amazing." said Rotom Pokedex.

"What's amazing is that I've been around for about twenty years and I haven't aged a day until now." said Ash.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah why hasn't Ash aged in twenty years until the recent Sun and Moon anime?" said Sonic, "It's kind of like ripping off the non aging capabilities of the Simpsons. And I technically existed since 1991."

"Hold it, don't call the Pokemon anime a Simpsons knockoff for not aging well, cause that'd be like calling yourself a Simpsons knockoff for not aging well, and we all know that the Simpsons is ten times better then both you and Pokemon." said Marco.

Sonic became mad.

"Hey." said Sonic.

"Calling it as I see it." said Marco.

"I SHIP ASH AND MALLOW!" The Pants less Dog shouted.

"Can we just keep on climbing this building?" said Jackie.

The four continued to climb the building, but a window opened up and Samurai Jack in his upcoming Season 5 appearance emerged from it.

"What's all this talk of not aging well?" said Jack.

The four turned to Jack and became shocked.

"Holy crap, the years and Cartoon Network has not been friendly to you." said Marco.

Dudley is shocked and he threw up on Jack.

"Oh god, I'm really sorry. It's really disturbing." said Dudley.

"I've been getting that a lot lately." said Jack.

"Congrats on getting a fifth and final season." said Sonic.

Jack nodded.

"Thanks." said Jack.

He went back into the building and closed the window.

The four continued to climb up the building and eventually reached the top as Marco started panting.

"That was a big mistake, could have used my dimensional scissors, but I didn't want to lose a second pair. I was better off just doing a boarding school revolution." said Marco.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wait a minute, you started a revolution in a boarding school?" said Big Time.

"Unintentional." said Marco, "I even get a royalty check every month."

"Marco unintentionally starts a revolution and receives payment for god knows what. I intentionally start a revolution and Nintendo doesn't give me shit." said Sonic.

"What're you upset about, Nintendo's been allowing you to appear in some of it's games since 2008 and Sega gives you a royalty check every month as well." said Marco.

Sonic does some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said Sonic.

He pulled out his P.E.N and it turned into a double barrel shot gun blaster and aimed it at the Beagles.

"Okay, here's how it's going to go down. We're going to take Mordo and Penny away from you, we do our own thing, and you don't bother us for the next couple of weeks or months or so." said Sonic.

"And what if we refuse?" said Big Time.

Lego Sauron appeared, but now with a bloody red eye.

"HERE'S SAURON!" yelled Lego Sauron.

Sonic aimed the blaster at Lego Sauron and shot his eye.

The mountainous tower screamed in pain.

"MY EYE!" yelled Lego Sauron.

The tower then disappeared.

"That'll happen if you refuse." said Sonic.

"And why should we return your friends to you?" said Baggy.

"We told you already that we have no quarrel with you." said Penny.

"True, and you don't want to be involved in what's going on with us." said Mordecai.

"If you knew, then we'd either have to bring you along, kill you, or wipe your memories clean with a Neurolizer." said Dudley.

He pulled out a Neurolizer and pushed the only button on it, wiping his memories.

"Uhhhhhhhhh." Dudley said before looking at the Neurolizer, "Hey what's this button do?"

Big Time took the thing and threw it off the cliff.

"Thank you." said Marco.

"But we're not returning the hostages to you. Unless you give us tons of money." said Big Time.

"Not going to happen." said Marco.

Baggy then pushed Penny off the cliff and the girl started falling to the ground.

Everyone became shocked.

"PENNY!" yelled Sonic.

"What do you say now?" said Big Time.

Sonic then went Darkspine Sonic and grabbed Big Time by the neck and started choking him.

"I say you're going to die in my hands. She was my old friend, and you killed her." said Sonic.

Big Time started gasping.

"Let's not do anything rash." said Marco.

But Penny climbed up to the top with her Neurotransmitter weapon now with gems on it, signifying that it's now a Prime Elite Neurotransmitter weapon and it turned into a Han Solo like blaster and shot Big Time in the back.

The beagle screamed as Sonic became shocked and turned back to normal before dropping Big Time.

"Penny you're alive." said Sonic.

Penny smirked.

"You bet I am Sonic old friend." said The Gadget Niece.

Everyone noticed the changed weapon.

"The fourth warrior has been found." said Dudley.

Big Time and Baggy became confused.

"Fourth warrior, what're you talking about?" said Big Time.

Dudley pulled out his P.E.N and it turned into a blaster and shot Big Time's knee, making him scream in pain.

"OH GOD, MY KNEE. I WAS UNARMED DUDE!" yelled Big Time.

Everyone turned to Dudley.

"Why would you shoot someone in the knee, especially since he wasn't armed and just asking a question to an answer he didn't want to know?" said Marco.

"It was an accident." said Dudley, "Like telling someone that an electric fence isn't electrical."

 **Cutaway Gag**

Salem, Colosso, Snoopy, and Woodstock were looking at a fence around Kevin's house.

"Maybe it's an alright fence." said Snoopy.

Salam laughed.

"Yeah right." said The Black Cat.

"I wanna touch it." said Colosso.

He approached the fence and touched it before getting electrocuted.

The rabbit screamed before being sent flying towards the three pets.

Colosso groaned before his fur poofed up and he was a puffy furred rabbit.

"Nope, it's electrical." said Snoopy.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"You keep my pets out of any cutaway's you may have." said Sonic.

Dudley growled.

Penny then grabbed Mordecai and stood him up and aimed her P.E.N at the Beagles before it turned into a crossbow like blaster.

"We'll be leaving now." said Penny.

Baggy then pulled out some bagpipes.

"Before my bagpipes performance?" said Baggy.

He started playing the bagpipes horribly and Penny shot the instrument, causing it to deflate.

Baggy is shocked and gulped and ran and jumped off the cliff.

"THAT WOMEN IS CRAZY!" He shouted and fell and could not be seen again.

"Finally that thing is gone." said Big Time.

Dudley who was wearing a kilt sighed.

"Thank goodness laddy." Dudley said in a Scottish accent.

Everyone turned to the dog in confusion.

"So you're going to wear a kilt in place of pants?" said Jackie.

"I'M HALF SCOTTISH!" Dudley shouted

"And I'm an Ash and Serena supporter, your point?" said Marco.

"Is this really a good time to talk about that? I mean there was that Ash with six wives statement in the Dragonite and Turtonator fic." said Sonic.

"Yeah well come on. That boy deserves a better girl. Like Dawn or Mallow." said Penny.

"Can we just get back on track?" said Sonic.

Everyone turned to Big Time.

"In the next ten seconds, the cops will appear on a helicopter with Baggy, Bouncer, and fatso already in it to arrest Big Time." said Marco.

Big Time laughed.

"I'll believe it when I see it." said Big Time.

Suddenly; a cop helicopter being piloted by two cops appeared with the other three Beagle Boys in it.

"Big Time, you're under arrest for escaping prison." said a cop.

Sonic then threw a net on the Beagle Boy.

"And for throwing us off a cliff." said his brothers.

One of the cops grabbed the net with Big Time and flew off with him.

"Takes care of that problem." said Dudley.

"Yeah, but I'm still not a Prime Elite warrior." said Mordecai.

Sonic did some thinking.

"I've got an idea." said Sonic.

He pulled out his own P.E.N and it turned into a two pronged sword.

Marco, Dudley, and Penny pulled out their own P.E.N's and they turned into two pronged swords.

The four warriors placed the tips of their swords close to each other.

"Mordo, do the same thing with yours?" said Sonic.

Mordecai became confused.

"You sure this is going to work?" said Mordecai.

"Nope." said Sonic, "Call it a hunch."

Mordecai raised his shoulders in confusion and pulled out his Neurotransmitter weapon and it turned into a two pronged sword before placing it close to the P.E.N's.

The four P.E.N's started glowing followed by the ordinary Neurotransmitter weapon before it eventually gained tons of gems al over itself, signifying that it's now a Prime Elite Neurotransmitter.

The glowing stopped and the five Prime Elite Warriors held their weapons in the air.

"As of today, all five Prime Elite Warriors have been discovered. The age of Killjoy is almost upon us." said Sonic.


	9. Jules Passes the Test

Outside the mansion; Lisa was building a robot with cannons for hands.

She turned to Leo who was standing in front of the mech's cannon hands.

"You sure this is a good idea for when this Killjoy person returns?" said Lisa.

"Yeah obviously, if any of us are to have a chance against Killjoy, then we need to be able to develop a tolerance to his deadly attacks." said Leo.

"Poor homo sapiens." said Lisa.

"I didn't start off as a human." said Leo.

Lisa became shocked.

"Wait, you didn't start off as a human?" said Lisa.

"No, I started off as a turtle. For someone who graduated collage earlier then your whole family, you sure don't know much about my family." said Leo.

"Poor Testudine." said Lisa.

She flipped a switch on the bot and it fired one round that grazed through Leo's shoulder.

The turtle grabbed it in pain.

"Big mistake, big mistake." said Leo.

Lisa groaned at that.

"Saw that coming." said Lisa.

Back in the spirit world; Jules eventually made his way to the top of the mountain where the gorilla was waiting while watching The Mick.

"It's about damn time. I've killed three hours by watching a female version of Uncle Buck." said the gorilla.

"That's a good show." said Jules, "I also like the African American version as well."

"You'd better complete the test real soon. Seems like your friends are coming and are not happy." said the gorilla.

Sure enough; Cell and Frieza were flying towards the top of the mountain.

Jules saw a hole shaped like a Neurotransmitter weapon and placed his Magnus Elite Neurotransmitter in it before it glowed.

The mountain glowed and shot some energy from every side to Cell and Frieza, causing the two to fade from existence.

The glow cleared up and Jules and the gorilla were back on the ground.

The hedgehog looked around and became shocked.

"The mountain wasn't real?" said Jules.

"Of course not, nor were Nappa, Cell, and Frieza. They were all illusions that I made for the test." said the gorilla.

Jules became more shocked.

"What was the test about?" said Jules.

"You needed to keep your focus on what the main goal was about. At times there will be some distractions, minor or major. No matter what the distraction is, you have one goal to worry about." said the gorilla.

"Like sending you to the hospital?" asked an angry Jules.

"Maybe, but the main objective from here to then is to ensure Killjoy doesn't succeed and is no longer a threat." said the gorilla, "When that is done, you'll have all the time you need to spend it with your family after all these years."

Jules became confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"The minute you're sent to the world of the living, you'll remain living until the day you truly do pass on. It's a package deal." said the gorilla.

Jules just fainted after hearing that and the Gorilla is shocked by that.

"Huh guess that's too much to handle." He said.


End file.
